Electrobab
:Were you looking for Electrobab's canon counterpart BidyBab? Electrobab is of the animatronics introduced in the Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Custom Night. It is a redesigned variant of BidyBab with flashing eyes and painted, darker colors. Appearance Electrobab has almost the exact appearance of BidyBab. Electrobab is a small, baby-like animatronic with a pale tan and cream-colored exterior. It has illuminated, golden flickering eyes. It has a triangular-shaped orange nose, squarish teeth in a similar style of a classic nutcracker, five-fingered hands, small ears and a single metal button in the middle of its chest. It is also barefoot. Role in Sister Location In the custom night, Electrobab will randomly appear in either the west or east closet and will begin draining your power. You can know when it is active if there is a warning sign beside the word "Power". Administer a controlled shock to deactivate Electrobab. They will still occasionally reappear in the closets if they are shocked. If Funtime Freddy is active, Electrobab will always appear at the opposite closet. Trivia *Electrobab, like Bon-Bon, Bonnet, BidyBab, Minireena, and Lolbit, doesn't have eyebrows. *Electrobab is one of eleven animatronics in the whole FNaF series who don't directly jumpscare the Player, the others being Balloon Boy, JJ, Phantom Marionette, Funtime Lolbit, The Freddles, Phantom Mangle, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, Endo-02, and Circus Baby. **This list is shorter if you take into account Ultimate Custom Night, Help Wanted, and Special Delivery. Circus Baby got a jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night, Funtime Lolbit and Phantom Mangle in Help Wanted, then Shadow Bonnie and Balloon Boy in Special Delivery. However, adding to the list would be Mr. Hugs, Pan Stan and Glitchtrap, resulting in a total of 9 animatronics who don't directly jumpscare the player. *Electrobab is one of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, the others being Balloon Boy, JJ, BidyBab, Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Plushtrap, The Freddles, Phantom BB, and Minireena. *On the Custom Night menu, it shows Electrobab with orange-yellow eyes. In-game, however, it has blue eyes. This was most likely done to prevent confusion between BidyBab and Electrobab, or just a simple design oversight. *Electrobab is the only animatronic with flashing eyes. *Electrobab stands at about 2.88 ft tall. (88 cm long) *Electrobab is a re-textured version of BidyBab. *Electrobab is one of the animatronics in the FNAF:SL to lack voice-acting, the others being Funtime Lolbit, Yenndo, Funtime Foxy, and the Minireenas. *Electrobab is one of the only animatronics in FNaF: SL to not have rosy cheeks (excluding Springtrap), the others being the Minireenas, the BidyBabs, and Ennard. *Electrobab is one of the two animatronics that can be warded by a controlled shock, the other being the Minireenas. *Electrobab (and BidyBab) seems to be one of the five least favorite characters in the Franchise, the others being Balloon Boy (and his variants), Phantom Chica, Plushtrap and Toy Freddy. *Electrobab doesn't make any sounds when it drains the power. Audio Gallery Electrobab Left.gif|Electrobab in the left closet, Cam 03, with its eyes flashing. LightsShine.png|Electrobab in the left closet, Cam 03, with its eyes lit. ElectricBye.png|Electrobab in the left closet, Cam 03, with its eyes off. Electrobab Right.gif|Electrobab in the right closet, Cam 04, with its eyes flashing. MinusLight.png|Electrobab in the right closet, Cam 04, with its eyes off. Lightage.png|Electrobab in the right closet, Cam 04, with its eyes lit. IMG_0343.JPG|A close up of Electrobab's face on Cam 04 Electrobab.png|Electrobab on the custom night menu. Back full sister-location ok.jpg|Electrobab on a background for a merchandise website. Errors *When Electrobab is in the Left Closet its legs are in the ground up to its knees. **The same happens with Ennard. **This is up for debate, however, since the angle can be the cause of it looking like a mistake has been made. *If one looks at a cam Electrobab is on and completes the night, Electrobab will suddenly disappear as seen here. Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Non-Canon Category:Custom Night-exclusive